Welcome to Blair
by Amaya435
Summary: Boarding school is a breeding ground for all sorts of trouble and drama. It involves my friends and I umm...if your curious the first chapters not long.


Hi! I am so glad that you have decided to read my story! This is my first fan-fiction. I am doing this for a school project. The project was to make your own 200 page story. This is the only assignment of the semester. Anyways, I got a A- for the first chapter. I decided since it was already on the computer to share it with others. I would like to know what you think. Also, just so you know I have never been on a plane. If I have got a detail or two wrong I'm sorry. Just don't be an asshole about it. I would like constructive criticism, not some asshole saying that my story sucks. That's pretty much it. I hope you enjoy it. I will leave the first chapter up for about a month if enough people like the story I will post the second chapter. Well let the story begin!

READ AUTHORS NOTE!

Chapter 1 Arrival

Though the plane ride from Grand Rapids, Michigan to Newark,New Hampshire was only an hour it seemed like and eternity to Tara.

"That is the reason nail polish is the devil," declared Ms. Wysoki, the super religious old lady who was scolding Tara for wearing black nail polish. Her eternity was in Hell. Tara rolled her eyes and rested her head against the window. She couldn't go back. He was there waiting for her. She was not allowed her MP3 player, curious she asked the flight attendant how a portable music device was a weapon of mass destruction. The blond flight attendant just waved her off and delivered a blanket to a balding business man.

The old lady blabbed on, the guy in front of her continually and from the other side of the plane a child cried out for his mother. Just when she thought she was about to crazy from the noise the little "fasten seatbelt" sign flickered on. Everyone, even the child, grew silent as they buckled their belts readying themselves for their slow descent to the earth. The plane skidded to a safe stop. Passengers slowly stood up and grabbed their luggage in the compartments above their heads and made there way towards the door.

When she was in Michigan it had been raining here in New Hampshire it was sunny and warm. It gave Tara comfort knowing that the rain would soon catch up in a few short hours. Tara bid the old lady farewell, grabbed her luggage and walked down the narrow aisle to the small plane steps out to baggage check . She got her luggage off the turn-style without hassle and walked in the acre wide lobby.

Everywhere there was people and a huge flight take-off/ Cancellation board. She spotted a small white sign with a sloppily written "Tara" on the front. It was being held by a muscular mafia lookin' fella with a scar across his face. As much as she wanted to make a beeline for the opposite door she realized that she had no where to go.

She approached the mobster cautiously "Ummm... I'm Tara" she said not knowing what to say in this type of situation.

"Ah are you ready for the drive?", he asked in a low rumbling voice.

"As ready as I'll ever be, by the way nice to meet you too. Got a name?"

"Ibiki"

" If you don't mind may I ask where you got that scar?"

" A civil war in my home country."

The conversation ceased there. He picked up half the luggage Tara carelessly dropped on the ground and walked toward the sliding glass doors. What she saw next as she exited the doors can only be described as green. The sun illuminated the state with joyous rays bouncing off every tree. Her and Ibiki shuddered at the landscape simultaneously. At that moment she could tell that they were going to get along just fine.

Ibiki opened the back door of the black Sedan. Tara walked right past him and opened the door to the front seat and closed the door.  
"I see your a front seater", he said with a smile.

"Yeah there is just something about the back seat I don't like I know it's weird but that's just how I am"' she said to him as he got in to the car.

"Don't worry I understand",he said slamming the car door. Tara watched the large muscles in his arm as he put the keys into the ignition. She at that moment realized how strong he was and became very scared. She started having a panic attack.

"Hey what's wrong?", Ibiki asked hearing the elevated breathing.

"Please don't come near me" Tara then sobbed out. Not knowing what to do Ibiki just sat there and watched Tara cry and rock back and forth.

After she got done crying Ibiki calmly asked if she was ready she nodded and they drove off. The ride from Newark to Blair was about an hour and a half, most of it was in silence. There was the occasional question such as: " So is all you do for Blair is drive?,"

"No I am also there for security reasons like making sure you kids don't get off of campus after curfew"

Tara laughed at his statement as he pulled through the prestigious gates of Blair Academy. The school building was located in the middle of the town Blair, consisted of several cookie cutter houses a movie theater a lake with a lighthouse a "Meijers" and 6,000 residents. The town was decorated in red, white and blue ribbons.

"Today is their annual God bless this town fair" They both shuddered at the conservativeness of the event. The building which was built in the 1800's was covered in ivy and had creepy gargoyles at the top. She could see several kids around the school yard. She could see a bot with a bowl cut jumping and running to catch up with a girl with pink hair. Ibiki rounded the building and she saw a kid with spiky red hair and big green eyes sticking to the shadows. She got out and Ibiki gave her directions to the principals office.

"Left left right?",she said to herself. She went right. She then stood at two matching doors featuring two angels with flaming swords. She automatically knew they were the guards to Eden.

"Some kind of Eden," she mumbled to herself. She walked through the grand doors to find an even greater room. It was full of plants. The green couches were fancy and overstuffed with a gold trim. She stopped in front of a mahogany desk, there sat a tall thin women. She wasn't old. Her black hair curled over her face.

"Excuse me," said Tara timidly. The secretary looked up, her dark red eyes met Tara's hazel ones.

"Oh! Your Tara!," She got up to shake Tara's hand,"I'm Ms. Kurunai the secretary Lady Tsunade is waiting for you"

"LADY Tsunade? What a title!", Tara thought to herself. Just before the secretary could say anything else a blond kid with spiky hair bounced into the office.

"I need to speak to Grandma!", the kid practically shouted at the top of his lungs.

"Not now", she snapped " we have anew student who is going to meet with her first."

"Where?", he shouted with the same tone. He spun around so fast that Tara thought he was going to fall over. He stopped and met eye to eye with Tara.

"Hi!", he jumped over excitedly almost knocking her over just for a hand shake "I'm Naruto,"

"Ummm...Tara",she said taken aback by the sudden jolt of pure energy.

"Naruto get out of here", said a raspy voice.

"Grandma!", exclaimed Naruto releasing Tara's hand to bounce over to a tall figure with the biggest boobs Tara has ever seen. "I have something to tell you!"

"Not at the moment", she snapped "we have a new student who needs me first now get out of the office before I call Ibiki" The boy groaned and walked out of the doors with less pep in his step than before.

"Please follow me",She said. She lead Tara into a office about the size of a boxing ring.

"As you know I'm LADY Tsunade. Welcome to Blair"she said with a triumphant smile as if she was announcing it to the world.

There you have it folks The first chapter to Welcome to Blair. If you like it let me know and like I said before I will continue uploading. If not then I will delete the story so it no longer just hanging out there never finished. I hate it when people do that. Anyways, If you know a way to make it better than please tell me but don't flame that's mean and I'm sure your no Nora Roberts either. Well this will be up for about a month depending on the reviews. Hat's all I have to say. Now GO REVIEW!


End file.
